1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable board games and, more particularly, to portable board games that are convertible between a playing condition, in which the board lies flat for manual and visual access by the players, and a portable condition, in which the board folds into a container for the game's playing pieces.
2. The Prior Art
Typically, portable backgammon games have been characterized by a playing board having two rigid halves which lie flat in the same plane during play and which fold together to form an attache-case-like container during storge. Such structures, despite their portability, are inconveniently large. Since many backgammon players customarily carry their backgammon games for use during recreational moments at almost any time, it is desired to reduce the bulk of the gam when not in play. Very small boards, although easy to carry, are difficult to use visually and manually. There has been a long felt need for a board of ordinary size that is capable of being folded into a very small total bulk.